tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Giant Spider
}|GetValue= }| | name = Giant Spider | hp = 1300 | exp = 900 | ratio = 0.692 | summon = -- | convince = -- | isboss = no | creatureclass = Arthropods | primarytype = Arachnids | abilities = Melee (0-300) poisons you 5 to 8 hp/turn, Stalagmite (40-70), throws Poison Fields, Haste, Summons 0-2 Poison Spiders. | pushable = No | pushobjects = Yes | maxdmg = ~378 | immunities = Invisibility | physicalDmgMod = 100% | holyDmgMod = 100% | deathDmgMod = 100% | fireDmgMod = 110% | energyDmgMod = 80% | iceDmgMod = 80% | earthDmgMod = 0% | drownDmgMod = 100%? | hpDrainDmgMod = 100%? | behavior = One of the fastest monsters, with the speed of a level 65 when using haste. They rush down opponents, spit poison fields and summon poison spiders. Their spiders will sometimes appear in front of a runner, blocking their path, and they will push/kill the Poison Spiders they summon in order to reach you and attack you with melee. Be sure to kill these spiders off first as they will break your shielding. They have a terrifyingly low attention span, switching targets often. Common lure in the Plains of Havoc. | sounds = | notes = The giant spider is one of the most feared and famous of the stronger monsters, mainly because of its locations. Some updates ago, the Giant Spider was commonly being lured to Venore and the roads near it. It was commonly found in places one would never expect to find such a beast, and as a result many unprepared players died daily. Now, it is but a shadow of its former glory and tends to poof into smoke while being run in the plains of havoc. The Giant Spider's boss is The Old Widow. Giant Spiders used to be immune to fire but they are now weak to it. | location = Plains of Havoc, deep Point of no Return in Outlaw Camp, Edron Hero Cave, Hellgate, Mintwallin, Edron Orc Cave, Mount Sternum Undead Cave, Green Claw Swamp, Maze of Lost Souls, on a hill near Drefia (here)), on a hill north-west of Ankrahmun (inaccessible), deep in the Dwarf Mines, Forbidden Lands, Malada, Ramoa, Ghostlands, Arena and Zoo Quarter, second floor up of Cemetery Quarter, beneath Fenrock, Vengoth Castle, Vandura Mountain. | strategy = Giant Spiders seem to enjoy changing targets, the blocker should have Challenge if premium. The blocker should stand between the Giant Spider and the shooters, if possible. This makes retargetting less likely. While blocking you should also kill the poison spiders so they don't break your shield. Knights: Can use melee to kill them if they have a good weapon and are highly skilled. Skill 80/80 Recommended. Paladin: Strategy is simple, with around level 50 and Boots of Haste you just run and shoot bolts or enchanted spears at it. Just remember a crossbow has a range of 5, while enchanted spears only have a range of 4. If you have Haste, you can start hunting at level 35, but if it hastes too you might get caught. Distance 70+ Recommended. Mages: Same as for paladins or can either run away with (strong) haste and shoot it with runes or they can just use Flame Strike to kill it. Mages should at least reach level 40-50 before trying this. Mages should try their first solo at a single spawn, with big running area and perhaps a ladder or something nearby for emergency. If you have level 45~, you won't need magic shield. Just use Light or Intense Healing, when you're a Mage with Flame Strike and your strongest fire Wand or death Rod. Free mages or mages who need an extra firepower could summon Fire Devils for supporting them backwards. | loot = 0-115 gp,Plate Legs, Plate Armor, 0-12 Poison Arrows, Steel Helmet (semi-rare), Spider Silk (rare), Time Ring (rare), Strong Health Potion (rare), Knight Armor (very rare), Knight Legs (very rare), Platinum Amulet (very rare), Lightning Headband (very rare). |}}